witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 1.5 (The Witcher)
The Witcher 1.5 Patch focuses mainly on removing the troublesome DRM, allowing you to play the game without the disc, while providing many additional hours of fun thanks to five new adventures created by the fan community. Note: Unlike previous patches, this patch is not cumulative and assumes that you are patching a 1.4 version of the game. The Witcher Patch is the next stage of The Witcher's life, and is also a means of expressing our thanks to the modding community for their hard work ion creating the adventures. The update will also be included in forthcoming The Witcher: Enhanced Edition Director's Cut; more info on that product will be released shortly. Patch 1.5 features Changes: :* copy protection (DRM) has been removed, which means that playing the game no longer requires the game disc in the drive :* previously introduced problems with EAX and blur resolved :** EAX technology did not operate properly in conjunction with the game, generating critical errors when activated in the Game Options panel :** eliminates the blur (deriving from “glow” effect augmentation) remaining after cut scenes and dialogue sequences Additionally, there are five new adventures made by the Witcher community: :* "Deceits" :* "Blight of the Bogs" :* "Wraiths of Quiet Hamlet" :* "Wedding" :* "Merry Witchmas" The new community adventures are available in English only (for the time being)! In order to install patch 1.5 correctly, you should have original Witcher game upgraded to 1.4 (enhanced edition). It can be found here Download links :* Download Patch 1.5 from here :* Download Patch 1.5 from the mirror File integrity To check the integrity of downloaded files, one can use an MD5 hash to calculate the MD5sum of the downloaded file and compare it with a known good sum. Below is a table of known good MD5sums (the list will be fleshed out shortly): : There are many tools that can calculate an MD5sum, for reference one can use the freely available MD5-Checksum by Nero because it lets you specify a known good MD5sum and it automatically compares it with the MD5sum calculated from your chosen file. Verification process :Step 0. Copy a MD5sum into the clipboard by selecting a MD5sum from above for the wanted file, and pressing CTRL-C. :Step 1. Start the MD5-Checksum program and press PASTE, the sum will be written in the program. : :Step 2. Press BROWSE and choose the wanted file. : :Step 3. After you choose the file the program will calculate the MD5sum, be patient, this can take a bit depending on the speed of your hard drive and processor. : :MD5sum correct :Step 4. If the MD5sum is the same you will get a message saying "MD5 Verification succeed!". : :Step 5. After pressing OK the MD5sum will be shown in a green color, now you can paste another MD5sum and check another file. : :MD5sum Incorrect :Step 6. If the MD5sum is not the same as the correct one, or if you accidentally modified the written MD5sum an error message will appear stating "MD5 Verification Failed!" and some directions are given, if this happens to you then it means that the file needs to be downloaded again. : :Step 7. After pressing OK the MD5sum will be shown in a red color. : Category:The Witcher patches